


Tainted

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: But there was something different about seeing tattoos on Castiel. Dean couldn’t really put his finger on just what it was though, but the second he’d spotted the ink on Castiel’s hip it had done something to him. It was the same kind of feeling Dean got when he heard Castiel say his name in that deep voice of his. It was pure pornography.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Fresh Hits prompt "Tattoo"  
> https://destielfreshhits.tumblr.com/

Dean didn’t have a thing for tattoos, not really. Whenever he saw someone with lots of tattoos he had always wondered what they were trying to hide beneath all that ink. Some tattoos were functional, he now knew, including the one he had himself. He often stared at it in the mirror, knowing its purpose and that it protected him from demon possession. It was just another battle scar as far as he was concerned.

It was the same with Sam, in Dean’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine his brother’s broad shoulders covered with ink, and it was still strange to see the anti-possession tattoo on his brother’s chest. It was just another scar with a story behind it, like the many little blemishes that marked Sam’s skin much like they marked his own.

But there was something different about seeing tattoos on Castiel. Dean couldn’t really put his finger on just what it was though, but the second he’d spotted the ink on Castiel’s hip it had done something to him. It was the same kind of feeling Dean got when he heard Castiel say his name in that deep voice of his. It was pure pornography.

Dean licked his lips when he caught a glimpse of the dark letters staining Castiel’s otherwise smooth abdomen. He reached out and traced his fingertips over them, feeling skin twitch beneath his touch.

“Dean,” Castiel said from where he was reclined on Dean’s bed.

“Hm?” Dean asked, pushing Castiel’s shirt open wider so that he could see the tattoo in its entirety.

“Why are you so fascinated by that?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “It just… I kinda like it.”

“It’s warding,” Castiel said. “It hides me from the angels.”

“I know.” Dean caressed the skin beneath the tattoo. “Have you ever thought about getting more?”

“More warding?”

“More tattoos,” Dean said. “Maybe an anti-possession tattoo like Sam and me.”

“It is very difficult for a demon to possess an angel,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“Better safe than sorry,” Dean said. “Or, I don’t know… maybe get some wings tattooed onto your back.”

Castiel frowned. “Why would I need wings tattooed on my back?”

“It’s just an idea,” Dean said.

Castiel seemed to search his face. “Do you want me to get more tattoos?”

“No,” Dean said, then paused. “Maybe. I don’t know. They just look good on you, that’s all.”

Castiel was silent for a moment. “I can get more if you would like me too.”

“No, you don’t have too,” Dean said, shaking his head. “It’s… nothing. Forget about it.”

Castiel blinked and continued to look at him, Dean beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. It felt as if Cas were trying to read his thoughts, and that wasn’t a feeling that Dean particularly enjoyed. He felt naked under that gaze, and not in a good way.

“Dean,” Castiel said. “Do you have a fetish for tattoos?”

“No.” Dean said, shaking his head. He bit his lip and shrugged. “I just… kind of like yours, that’s all.”

“I see,” Castiel said. He brought his hand up to gently caress Dean’s cheek, Dean nuzzling into his hand. “Is there any particular reason why?”

That gave Dean pause. Was there a particular reason why? For the most part Dean wasn’t a fan of tattoos. Heck, he didn’t even really like his own that much. But there was something about seeing Castiel all marked up that… got to him.

“I can’t put my finger on it,” he said honestly. “It’s just… you’re an angel. You’re supposed to be pure and unblemished and… you’re not.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he regarded him, making Dean feel uncomfortable again. “You like that I’m tainted.”

“I guess,” Dean shrugged it off. “You’re just not as innocent and naïve as you used to be.”

“And you prefer it that I’m not.”

“Yeah, I do,” Dean said.

Castiel was silent for a moment. “You once told me to ‘never change’.”

“I did, yeah,” Dean said. “But I’m glad you did.”

Castiel nodded slowly, fingers sliding through Dean’s hair. “Are you?”

“I am,” Dean said. “Cause if you hadn’t we wouldn’t be here right now. Like this I mean.”

“You mean as lovers,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded, turning his head so that he could kiss Castiel’s palm.

Castiel caught hold of Dean’s shirt and tugged at it, pulling Dean up the bed. Dean allowed himself to be drawn up until he was hovering over Castiel, and without hesitating he leaned in, brushing their lips together in a light kiss.

Two arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, preventing him from moving as Castiel parted his lips and invited him in for a deeper kiss, and it was an invitation Dean was more than happy to accept. He licked deeply into Castiel’s mouth, shifting so that he had better balance and angled their mouths more firmly together.

Castiel tugged at his shirt, Dean sitting up so that he could pull it over his head and toss it aside. Castiel’s fingers came up to brush over Dean’s own tattoo, tracing the lines of the star in a touch so light that it almost tickled, but still firm enough that it made Dean’s skin tingle.

“I like your tattoo,” Castiel said. “And not just for its function.”

“Sam has one too,” Dean reminded him.

“It looks better on you,” Castiel said. “Perhaps I should get one. So that we can match.”

The thought of having matching tattoos went straight to Dean’s cock. He licked his lips, pressing a hand to Cas’s breast. “Right here,” he said. “It goes right here.”

“Maybe next time we go to town I should get one,” Castiel said.

“Like you said, you don’t need to,” Dean reminded him. “Demon’s not being able to possess angels and all that.”

“Perhaps I want to,” Castiel said. “To be part of the family.”

“You’re already part of the family, Cas,” Dean said. “Sam would tell you the same thing. You have been for a long time.”

Cas just stared at him, before pushing himself up on his elbows so that he could catch Dean’s lips with his. Dean smiled against his mouth, gently pushing at Cas’ shirt to get it back over his shoulders. He let Castiel sit up, helping him to remove the shirt all the way and send it dropping onto the ground in the general direction of Dean’s shirt.

Leaning forward Dean pressed a kiss to the v of Castiel’s throat, Castiel tipping his head back to give him better access. Dean turned his head, finding Castiel’s pulse beneath his lips and kissing it, nibbling gently at the soft skin and being rewarded with a soft moan from Castiel.

Kissing his way down Cas’ throat Dean made his way to his nipples, catching one gently between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. He reached out with his other hand to catch the other between a thumb and forefinger, gently twisting it and feeling the nub harden beneath his touch. Castiel purred his name as Dean kept his focus on those nipples, continuing to tease and suck them until they were rock hard.

Shifting Dean continued his path downward, finding Castiel’s belly button and lathing his tongue across it before licking in deep. He rolled his tongue over it, drawing circles around it as he ran his hands up the inside of Castiel’s thighs.

Turning his head slightly Dean found himself face-to-face with Castiel’s tattoo, and with a cheeky look upward Dean brought his mouth down to begin tracing the each individual letter with his tongue.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, and Dean didn’t need to be told how turned on Cas was right now. He could see the tent prominently jutting out from Castiel’s pants, a tent that Dean was making a point of ignoring up to this point. He kept his head down, giving each enochian letter his full attention one at a time.

Castiel was already beginning to breath hard, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Dean’s head and Dean could feel the slightest push as Castiel tried to redirect his attention from the tattoo toward the tent but Dean wasn’t going to have anything of it. Instead he nipped at the tattoo, alternating between grazing it was his teeth and planting large, wet open mouthed kisses over the area.

“Dean, please.”

He liked it when Castiel begged. As a reward Dean dragged his hands up along Castiel’s thighs, bringing his thumbs up to caress the fabric on either side of the tent.  Castiel squirmed slightly at that, hips jutting up the tiniest amount to try and get some more friction.

Dean bit down on the tattoo, timing the move to his bringing a hand around to cup Castiel firmly through the fabric. He felt Castiel’s cock twitch against his palm, Castiel moaning his name low. Dean kept his grip firm, stroking Castiel through the fabric and feeling a wet spot beginning to grow. Dean licked his lips, needing to get Cas in his mouth as soon as possible.

With a practiced ease Dean was able to open Cas’ fly, and sitting up he caught hold of Cas’ pants and tugged hard. Castiel didn’t need any words to get the message, lifting his hips and helping Dean to pull off his pants and underwear, throwing them in the general direction of their shirts. No sooner had Castiel settled back onto the bed then Dean was on him, fingers curling around his cock and sucking the head into his mouth.

Castiel gave a sharp cry at the suddenness of it, but it was more than welcome. He brought a hand to his mouth and bit onto it to try and keep his cries to a minimum, no doubt having remembered Sam’s complaints about how vocal the two of them tended to be. But Dean liked it when Castiel was loud.

Relaxing his throat Dean let Castiel’s cock slide in as far as it could, then swallowed around it before slowly drawing himself back up. Castiel whimpered, fisting Dean’s hair with his spare hand and encouraging him to go faster. Dean had no intention of doing so, however, instead keeping things nice and slow as he drew off Cas’ cock all the way to the tip before slowly deep throating him again.

Dean let one hand slide down to cup Castiel’s balls, rolling them gently in his hand before letting one finger slide back even further. He teased Cas’ hole, drawing himself up off Cas’ cock much to Cas’ chagrin. Sliding from the bed Dean reached to open his bedside table drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube and tossing it back over onto the bed before divesting himself of his own remaining clothing. 

Castiel spread his legs in open invitation, one Dean accepted with a grin as he climbed back onto the bed and into the space that Castiel had provided. Settling himself between Cas’ thighs Dean once again placed himself face-to-face with Cas’ cock, taking it back into his mouth in a long smooth motion.

Reaching for the lube Dean flipped open the cap, letting a decent amount pour onto his fingers before he recapped the bottle. He brought his slick fingers back to Cas’ entrance, sliding a finger easily inside and was rewarded with a shuddering gasp. Bobbing his head a few times on Cas’ cock Dean slipped a second finger inside, turning his hand so that he could brush Cas’ prostate.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, hips bucking upward at the move and forcing Dean to have to use his other hand to try and keep Cas’ hips pressed down onto the bed. He repeated the move a couple of times more, feeling a large drop of precum spill out of Cas’ cock and over his tongue.

It was easy for Dean to slip a third finger inside. It was always something Dean had marvelled about Cas – just how easily he could be opened up. It seemed like it always took a lot more work for Castiel to open up Dean, even though Dean tried to relax his body just wanted to tense up at the intrusion. That didn’t seem to be a problem with Castiel.

Castiel was panting now, the blue from his eyes almost gone as he stared down at Dean. Deciding he was ready Dean pulled himself up, climbing up over Cas and meeting him in a hurried kiss. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling their two bodies flush together as his arms curled around Dean’s shoulders.

After kissing for a while Dean had to coax Cas to relinquish his hold enough for him to grab to lube and apply a liberal amount of the cool liquid to his cock. Then with one practiced move he pushed his way inside of his lover until he was seated balls deep.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed between kisses.

“Cas,” Dean answered, nibbling at Cas’ lower lip, catching it between his teeth and tugging on it gently.

He rolled his hips, gently at first but slowly building up his thrusts, each one firmer than the last. Castiel clung to his shoulders, fingernails digging into Dean’s skin in the way that he liked. He panted against Castiel’s mouth, a fine sweat breaking over Dean’s body as he moved. It always fascinated him that Castiel never seemed to sweat, even when they were making love.

Feeling his orgasm quickly approaching Dean reached down, wrapping one hand around Cas’ cock and haphazardly beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Cas fingers wrapped between Dean’s, controlling the pace and angle of the movements. Feeling that he was getting close Dean let go of Cas’ cock so that he could place both hands on the bed, thrusting up harder inside of Cas’ willing body.

With a sharp cry of Dean’s name Cas was coming, Dean feeling his cum splash up against his abdomen even as Cas clamped down around him. That was all it took for Dean to follow him over the edge, Dean coming hard as he emptied himself inside of Cas.

Strong arms drew Dean down, Dean letting himself be drawn until he was curled up against Cas’ chest. He tucked his head in under Cas’ chin, pressing a soft kiss into the expanse of Cas’ chest and smiling as he felt fingers threading through his hair.

He reached up, brushing his fingers over the spot on Cas’ breast, his mind turning back to their earlier conversation.

“Right there?” Cas asked softly, no doubt having caught onto what he was thinking.

“Right there,” Dean confirmed, shifting so that he could kiss the spot gently. “Get it right there.”

 

END


End file.
